Compañero de piso
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: No hay nada mejor como tener un compañero de piso, opina Bokuto. Aunque todo depende del punto de vista. Para Akaashi, por ejemplo, es un auténtico suplicio.


**Compañero de piso**

Akaashi puso un anuncio en el tablón de su facultad hacía unas semanas. En ella, se rezaba: "Se busca compañero de piso con el que compartir gastos. No quiero sapos.". Con "sapos", Akaashi quería referirse a que no buscaba un vago que lo único que hiciese fuese pagar la factura tarde, quedarse en el salón comiendo comida basura y, en general, llenar el apartamento de mierda. Eso era algo que cualquiera con un mínimo de neuronas funcionales disponibles al día podía comprender. Solo un estúpido ignoraría la advertencia de Akaashi y Bokuto no era ningún estúpido. Tal vez esa fuese la razón por la que el chico se sintió profundamente ofendido cuando vio a su sénior delante de la puerta de su apartamento con la noticia del tablón de anuncios colgando de sus dedos.

—Oh, Akaashi. El mundo es un pañuelo.

Desde luego. Y Akaashi se preguntaba día tras día porqué el destino le había mandado soportar al moco más plasta de todo el pañuelo, porque Akaashi sí sabía decir "no", pero Bokuto no sabía escuchar.

Pero dio la fortuita casualidad de que, dentro de lo que cabía, Bokuto no era lo que Akaashi consideraba un "sapo". Principalmente porque el menor no le dejaba y secundariamente porque Bokuto tenía unos principios básicos de higiene que en la época de los cromañones hubiera estado muy de moda. Se debía admitir que no estaba mal compartir convivencia con un conocido del cual se tenía constancia hasta del aire que respiraba. Además de que se tenían la suficiente confianza como para exigirse el pago mensual cuando a uno se le olvidaba, y ese uno era Bokuto. La familiaridad con la que se trataban los dos hacía más fácil el trabajo. Fue entonces cuando Akaashi se dio cuenta de que jamás hubiera podido sobrevivir sin él con cualquier otro compañero. No, Akaashi no se refería a él mismo, se refería a Bokuto.

—¡Mi taza de super-as no tiene hueco en la derecha! — cualquier otro le hubiera echado del piso a patadas al creer que convivía con un loco, porque montar un berrinche solo porque su taza de super-as debía estar a la derecha del escurrevasos era pasarse un poco, pero era pasarse aún más que Bokuto comenzara a mover los vasos tan solo para crear un espacio en el que asentar a la susodicha taza.

—Debilidad número catorce de Bokuto-san — enumeró Akaashi en un murmuro —, su irremediable necesidad de priorizar todo lo que tenga que ver con sus cosas.

Bokuto ya había intentado, en varias ocasiones, convencer a sus amigos de que usasen camisetas que, según él, "molaban" un montón. Por supuesto y como cabía esperar, nadie le tomó en serio. Pero ahora que los encerraban cuatro paredes durante varias horas no había excusas para Bokuto. Tampoco para Akaashi.

—Escucha, Bokuto-san — llamó.

Bokuto giró la cabeza un poco mientras intentaba continuar ordenando las tazas y los vasos del escurridor. Desde esa perspectiva su cara parecía más redondeada, como la de un auténtico búho que observaba con ojos vivaces lo que tenían que decirle.

—Aunque pongas tu taza al lado derecho del escurrevasos, no siempre permanecerá en la derecha — Bokuto lo miró con confusión. Akaashi, por su parte, continuó explicando —. La Tierra tiene dos tipos de movimientos, rotación y traslación. Cuando rota y se oculta del sol decimos que es de noche. Es decir, la taza tan solo permanece a la derecha durante una hora de las veinticuatro restantes, ya que la rotación de la Tierra mueve la taza y hace que el resto del día y la noche no se mantenga en la misma derecha en la que la has dejado tú. Tan solo se mantiene aproximadamente una hora entera en el hueco en el que le has hecho, por lo tanto, es una tontería poner la taza a la derecha, ya que por la noche estará a la izquierda y, al mediodía, en el centro.

La seriedad con la que relató Akaashi lo ocurrido con la taza puso a Bokuto en serios aprietos, ya que su mente debía verificar si la información que había recibido era verídica o no. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que si seguía pensando echaría humo por las orejas y dejó el tema — al igual que la taza — donde estaba.

Akaashi contaba las debilidades emocionales de Bokuto. Lo que él no sabía era que Bokuto también enumeraba las cosas que debía tener en cuenta al momento de tratar con su residente. A pesar de que no mostrase muchas expresiones, Akaashi sí que tenía varias facetas. Bokuto eso lo sabía muy bien y lo tenía muy en cuenta.

Eso sí. La taza acabó por quedarse en el hueco de la derecha.


End file.
